1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to electrically conductive polymer compositions, and their uses in organic electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electronic devices define a category of products that include an active layer. Such devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers.
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are organic electronic devices comprising an organic layer capable of electroluminescence. OLEDs can have the following configuration:                anode/buffer layer/EL material/cathodeand may include additional option layers, materials or compositions. The anode is typically any material that is transparent and has the ability to inject holes into the EL material, such as, for example, indium/tin oxide (ITO). The anode is optionally supported on a glass or plastic substrate. EL materials include fluorescent compounds, fluorescent and phosphorescent metal complexes, conjugated polymers, and combinations and mixtures thereof. The cathode is typically any material (such as, e.g., Ca or Ba) that has the ability to inject electrons into the EL material. The buffer layer is typically an electrically conducting polymer and facilitates the injection of holes from the anode into the EL material layer. The buffer layer may also have other properties which facilitate device performance.        
There is a continuing need for buffer materials with improved properties.